Princess Peach
Princess Peach is a fictional character in Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series of video games. She is the princess of the fictitious Mushroom Kingdom, and often plays the "damsel in distress" role in the adventure series. She was known as Princess Toadstool outside Japan until late 1996, when the name "Peach" was added in Yoshi's Safari, later solely becoming "Princess Peach". In 2008, Princess Peach landed on Forbes Wealthiest Fictional People list, with a fortune upwards of $1 billion. She is ranked tenth in Electronic Gaming Monthly’s list of the top ten video game politicians. http:// http:// Princess Peach has long and wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress, red high heels, white evening gloves, a sapphire pendant, sapphire earrings, and a gold tiara with sapphires and rubies. In sports games, Peach wears a pink skirt or pink short-shorts with a pink tank top, and pink tennis shoes. She wears various dresses, skirts, and tops in Mario Party 2. In Super Mario Sunshine, Peach wears a pink sundress, red high heels, and jewelery. She also carries a white parasol decorated with pink lace. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, when Peach is possessed by the Shadow Queen, she wears a black gown, black high heels, black evening gloves, a black cape, a ruby pendant, ruby earrings, and a pointed gold tiara with rubies. In Super Paper Mario she wears a wedding dress. She wears pink gym shorts and a pink sports bra with soccer gear and armor in the Mario Strikers series. In Mario Kart Wii, when riding a bike, Peach wears a spandex white biker suit with pink accent along with pink boots.In early Mario games Peach has brown hair. http:// Peach's personality is generally kind natured and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless and generous. Typically, she does not show an aggressive nature even when confronted by her enemies. This however, varies from game to game. She can be rather hostile if provoked, as seen in Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door when she threatens to spit on TEC-XX for asking her the meaning of love. Most of the time, however, Peach behaves more proper and ladylike. http:// In Japan, the Princess's name has always been Peach . Peach's name is derived from the Peach tree that bears pink blossoms and juicy edible fruit. She was originally known as Princess Toadstool in the United States and other western countries. The English translation of Yoshi's Safari (1993) marked the first usage of the name "Peach" outside of Japan; however, the name did not catch on at that time, as the game itself was not very popular. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, she went back to being called Princess Toadstool. However, in Super Mario RPG, if Belome swallowed Princess Toadstool to clone her during the fight with him in Belome Temple, he would comment that she tasted "peachy". It was not until Super Mario 64 that the name Peach became widely known outside Japan. http:// In her first voiced appearance in the 1986 Japanese anime Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission To Rescue Princess Peach) Peach was voiced by Mami Yamase, a pop singer. In the OVA trilogy released in 1989, she was voiced by Miyako Endo. On the cartoon segments on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Peach was usually voiced by Jeannie Elias. In the CD-i game Hotel Mario, Peach was voiced by Jocelyn Benford. In Super Mario 64 and the English version of Mario Kart 64, Peach was voiced by Leslie Swan, a localization manager for Nintendo of America. Swan voiced Peach again for the release of Super Mario 64 DS in 2004. and in Super Paper Mario in 2007 In Mario Party, Mario Party 2 and the Japanese version of Mario Kart 64, Peach was voiced by Asako Kozuki. Starting with ''Mario Golf'' on the Nintendo 64, Peach has been voiced by Jen Taylor. In 2005, Nintendo used a new voice for Princess Peach. Although Super Princess Peach and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 still used Taylor's voice, other games, such as Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Super Mario Strikers have a new Peach voice, Nicole Mills. The infant form of Princess Peach that appears in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Yoshi's Island DS, Mario Kart Wii and Mario Super Sluggers, known as Baby Peach, is also voiced by Mills, though replaced by Samantha Kelly in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Super Sluggers. However, in Super Paper Mario, Peach is once again voiced by Swan. Additionally, Peach was voiced by Samantha Kelly in Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Party 8, Mario Strikers Charged, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Super Sluggers. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Peach is again voiced by Taylor, although much is from sound clips recycled from previous Mario games. Likewise, if a player selects Peach in Brawl using a Wii Remote or classic controller, Peach's taunt from Melee (also then voiced by Taylor) will sound over the Wii Remote's speaker if the volume is on. http:// In the comics Peach's father is the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, who has never made an appearance in the games. It is rumored that Peach and Princess Daisy are related. She is also known for disliking Bowser, her kidnapper. Bowser has tried time and time again to forcefully marry her, always failing when Mario shows up. She is shown close to several of her servants, including Toadsworth. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, she has a chamberlain she respectfully addresses as Grandma ("Obaa-san"). http:// Peach is portrayed as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Within the castle are Royal Guards known as mushroom retainers. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Paper Mario, a cabinet minister or chancellor is part of the Mushroom Kingdom government. Her seldom-seen father and mother also rule the kingdom according to some material. However, no higher monarchy has actually been shown in any game.Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and has been kidnapped several times by the series' main antagonist, Bowser. In Super Mario Bros. 2, players could go through the game as Princess Peach. Peach, along with Mario, Luigi and Toad, were called by the Subcon to save their dream land from the evil Wart. Peach's main ability was that she could hover for a limited time after jumping left or right. This makes her a popular choice amongst players, since her jumping skills allow her to easily make jumps over larger areas than other characters. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser made a new attempt on capturing the princess. Hearing of it, Princess Peach asked Mario and Luigi to rescue the Toadstool Kings, sending them items while they were on their quest and providing them with power-ups after completing each level. In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Peach were having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser once again kidnapped her. This time, she was held captive in Bowser's castle in the Valley of Bowser. Bowser had brought her inside his Koopa Klown Kar for the final battle against the brothers. Peach was helping Mario in the final battle by throwing mushrooms at him right before Bowser retreated after being hit three times. In the end, Peach was rescued by Mario, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Peach was one of Mario's party members, along with Mallow, Geno and Bowser. Peach possesses healing/resurrection powers similar to Mallow. In Super Mario 64, Peach invited Mario to her castle for a cake, but before Mario arrived at the castle-side, Bowser came and took control over the Power Stars. He sealed Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the castle. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth went to Isle Delfino on Peach's private plane. However, Bowser Jr., in the disguise of Shadow Mario, had filled the island with graffiti. The crimes were blamed on Mario, and he was sentenced to clean the entire island with FLUDD. Eventually, Bowser Jr. kidnapped Peach while Mario was away, and took her to Pinna Park, where he revealed his true identity. Bowser Jr. claimed that Peach was his mother and that the evil Mario had kidnapped her. After Mario destroyed Bowser Jr.'s Mecha-Bowser, in which the princess was held captive, Bowser Jr. used a balloon to take the still intact head of the Bowser robot to Corona Mountain, with Peach still inside. Later, Mario made his way to the top of the active volcano and found Peach and was forced to battle with Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a pool of green acid. (Reasoning why she refused to get in the pool) This was described by Bowser as a "family vacation". Mario managed to rescue Peach, and later they were able to enjoy their vacation together with FLUDD. Princess Peach was kidnapped once again in New Super Mario Bros. However, as in Super Mario Sunshine, the culprit was not Bowser but his son, Bowser Jr. In Paper Mario, Peach invites Mario to her castle, but as soon as he meets with her, Bowser lifts her castle into the sky and throws Mario out a window. He has to collect star powers in order to defeat Bowser, save her, and return her castle to the Mushroom Kingdom. When lonely in her bedroom, she encounters a Star Kid named "Twink". She is also controlled by a Nintendo 64 controller in the scenes after Mario has rescued each of the seven Star Spirits, except one after Kalmar has been rescued. Super Princess Peach marked the second time that Princess Peach was cast as the main heroine in a video game. In a role-reversal, Princess Peach had to save Mario and Luigi from King Bowser. She has a talking parasol named Perry who transformed from a real boy and can be used as her weapon with so many uses. She is also the lead vocalist of the band called Peach Hit Five in the music room. When she sometimes hits a star to clear any of the stages, it changes to a pink fruit that inspires her name, shapes like an upside-down heart with a green leaf on top and costs 777 coins. In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach's castle was lifted into space by Bowser, who wanted Peach to rule the universe by his side. She was brought into Outer Space, along with some Toads, and Mario had to go through different galaxies to save her. Occasionally, she sends letters containing several 1-Up Mushrooms to the Comet Observatory, the central hub for Mario in the game. http:// Princess Peach has appeared in nearly all of the Mario spin-off titles. Since the first Mario Party, Peach has appeared in every single installment, including Mario Party Advance. However, like all Mario Party games, she has nothing outside appearance and voice to set her apart from other characters. An exception to this is Mario Party 7, in which both Peach and Daisy can use the Flower Orb as their special orb (that is, no other characters can receive it at orb spaces or shops). In the Mario Kart series (except Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart 64), she is in with the medium category characters with the fastest acceleration, the lowest top speed, and the best off-road ability to take the shortcuts on each course. Her special item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! involves two hearts temporarily rotating around her kart, giving her whatever item they collide into. She shares her special with Princess Daisy who is supposedly her cousin as stated in the Mario Kart Wii official guide, but nonetheless, she is still her best friend, and appears in a few games in the Mario series, including Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.In the ''Mario Tennis'' and ''Mario Golf'' series, she is labeled as a "Technique" character and has one of the lightest hits. She is a captain in the games Mario Superstar Baseball, and Mario Super Sluggers and specializes in pitching. She is also a playable character in Super Mario Strikers and its sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. Peach is fast, agile, and has good passing skills. Finally, she also appears in the first Mario basketball game, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, for the Nintendo DS, and is a technical type (good at taking shots). She appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario crossover sports game, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, where she is a skill type character. Her crown appears as the "Unspeakable Wonder" in Pikmin 2. In the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros.]] series, Peach first appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, the second game of the series. She has the unique ability to float for a number of seconds, much as she can in Super Mario Bros. 2, an advantage which is balanced by the fact that she is one of the lighter fighters and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl her killing ability has been decreased since Super Smash Bros. Melee and making kills in Brawl can prove to be quite difficult. However, Peach's Float is one of the main elements of her game, as it allows her to combo players from above and dodge horizontal attacks. It also serves as an amazing horizontal recovery. In more advanced techniques, Peach's ability as an edgeguarder (to attack players while they are offstage to prevent them recovering) is unparalleled thanks to her ability to stay in the air for so long. Some of her attacks include the Peach Bomber (where she leaps forward, twirls and rams her hip into her opponent which causes an explosion); her forward grab (a massive slap that kills players at higher percentages); her parasol; using Toad as a human shield; using golf clubs, tennis rackets, and frying pans as melee weapons; and pulling turnips from the ground. In the Subspace Emissary mode, Peach is first shown with Princess Zelda. They are captured (along with other video game characters) but later on are freed and team up with several of the other characters and manage to enter Subspace. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Peach has red hair instead of her now-standard blonde (although this may have been due to the original NES games depicting her with red hair, due to technological limitations). http:// Peach has made cameo appearances in several non-''Mario'' games. She is a playable guest character in the GameCube ports of the Electronic Arts games NBA Street V3 and SSX On Tour. Peach also made a minor appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, in a painting in Hyrule Castle. A Princess Peach kart toy appears and can be driven in the Labrador and Friends version of Nintendogs. Peach also made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, appearing in a picture sent to Mr. Write from the goat in the animal village. The photo is of Peach with the name "Christine" written underneath the picture. Additionally, she appeared at the King Dedede battle arena in Kirby Super Star, as well as in the mini-game Megaton Punch. Category:Princess